Battles of Love
by ShannonLee26
Summary: George and Alicia broke up, but will the end of the war and Fred's death bring them back together? Sequel to Best Mates.
1. There is No Fun in Funeral

AN: Yay! The sequel! I'm sorry if the original story seemed rushed, but this kept playing in my head and I needed to split it up. I'm going to put more emphasis on this. And the timeline will be slightly screwed up. I'm going to make Victoire a few months older. I know her birth date is important, but it doesn't fit my story line.

Chapter One: Famous Author

It's been two years since I left Hogwarts. Two years since I had my heart broken. Two years since my book was published and I became a writer. I have one book, Dear Diary, and I am currently an editor at the Daily Prophet.

"Alicia, I think that you need to start dating again."

"I can't, Katie. It's too hard. It hurts too much."

"Leesh it will do you good."

"No! It can't. I haven't been on a date in two years and I still love him, Katie. I love him so much. And it hurts too much trying to replace him."

"I know, Leesh, but at some point you need to move on."

"I can't!"

"Don't you want to get married, have kids someday?"

"Of course, but it wouldn't be right without him."

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now." Katie still looked slightly miffed and walked out sullenly. I didn't blame her. I never even tried getting over Ge-him.

"Ouch!" Something hot was in my pocket. Oh, now I remember, Fred asked me to keep my D.A. coin in my pocket at all times, just in case. As soon as I thought this, a patronus appeared in my living room.

"_It's time. Gather your wand and come to Hogwarts .I'll explain when you get here, Leesh. Apparate into the Hog's Head. Aberforth will tell you how to get into Hogwarts." _My father's voice came out of the wolf.

I did as he asked and apparated into the bar in Hogsmeade.

"Another one?" I nodded.

"Are you in the order?"

"Yes. I'm Alicia Spinnet."

"Recently out of school, I'd wager."

"Two years."

"Well, Ariana, you know what to do." I was confused, but then the portrait hole swung open. I was in the Room of Requirement. It took some effort not to break down, but I knew that I would be okay as long as….

"Alicia?"

"Hey, Fred." I nodded to acknowledge…George. I actually was able to say his name, in my mind. Mrs. Weasley saw me and ran over. She threw her arms around me.

"Alicia! I haven't seen you since….." She cut off, seeing the look of pain on my face. "Oh my."

"Listen up everybody!" Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled over the chatter. "This is the plan. I want the aurors and senior members of the Order to lead a scout group on the grounds. Everybody else, patrol the hallways or the Great Hall. Leaders for grounds should be John Spinnet, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and I. Molly, Percy, and Bill, the hallways. Minerva, gather the other professors on our side and patrol the Great Hall. Everybody else find another group to go with. Harry, Ron, Hermione, do what you need to. If you need anything, feel free to let me know." We all nodded and did as he instructed. I was with Minerva McGonagall, Fleur, and Katie. Angie recently found out she was pregnant and Fred wouldn't let her fight. She was supposed to stay in the Room of Requirement with Ginny. Only Fred, George, and I knew. They eloped and we were the witnesses. It is rather funny that the others haven't figured it out. They didn't try to hide it. I followed them to the Great Hall. We fought a few Death Eaters, but I tried not to kill them. Only stun, disarm, or some other charm. But if necessary, I would. I knew both sides had casualties. I didn't want to think about it being someone I loved.

When Voldemort (After Dumbledore's death, I had taken to calling him by his name. Until I learned there was a taboo on it. But he already knows we are here.) made his announcement about wanting Harry in exactly an hour, I was worried. I knew the kid could handle himself; I was on his Quidditch team for five years. But we were sort of friends. And I got to know him over at the Burrow, where I spent a majority of the summer. I pushed these thoughts away and started helping collect the bodies. I saw my mum over in the corner and ran to her.

"Mummy, what's wrong?"

"Your father and Evan are dead." My eyes widened. My father, who I looked to and depended upon my entire life, was dead. As was my older brother.

"Nattie? Adrianne?"

"They are both fine. I tried to convince Adrianne to stay with Angie and Ginny, but she said she was of age. Speaking of Angie, why isn't she fighting?"

"Fred said no."

"Why? And why did she listen?"

"Mum, you can't tell anyone, but she's pregnant. They found out last night."

"That's wonderful! But not at a time like this. How far along is she?"

"Three weeks." For the remainder of the hour, we sat next to the bodies of my father and brother. Without warning, we heard,

"Harry Potter is dead!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I gasped, but Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and a few others screamed. Ginny's reaction was the worst. She obviously loves him. She screamed louder than anybody.

Voldemort tried to cast a few spells on us, but they didn't stick. Neville Longbottom was caught on fire, but unburned. He put on the Sorting Hat and out fell Gryffindor's sword. He sliced off the head of Voldemort's snake. Then the battle began. We were all so busy fighting for our lives, but no spells hit us. A voice shouted,

"Riddle!" It was Harry! He battled Voldemort, lectured him, and called him by his given name. He said that the Elder wand knew its true master and that he was him. Elder wand? Not possible. But Voldemort died anyway when he cast a killing curse. I cheered along with everybody else. Happy that we won, but sad it came at such a high price. Molly ran over.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Alicia, Elizabeth, but, Leesh, George needs you."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, I don't know that he ever will be. He just keeps saying 'Ali. Get Ali.'"

"Why?"

"It's Fred. He's dead."

"Oh my god!" I said as tears ran down my cheeks. "Will you tell Angelina? I need to find George."

"Thanks, Alicia." I nodded and went to where I knew he was. The Room of Requirement.

I saw him and immediately ran into his arms. We sat in silence for hours and no one disturbed us. Finally, about four, someone walked in. It was Angelina and she had obviously been crying. She joined us on the couch and started crying into my shoulder. About noon, Angelina volunteered to go get food. She knew that George needed me and he was in no state to get it himself.

"I got a little bit of everything." She said as she walked back in the room. I grabbed food and immediately started eating even though my appetite was gone.

"George, you need to eat." He shook his head. I don't think he's spoken a word since his twin died.

"George, if you don't eat on your own, I will go find your mum." I could tell he was reluctant as he put a bit of turkey in his mouth. It hurts to see him in so much pain. It's like he's emotionally detached.

"Leesh, I'm going to go find Katie. I see how much he needs to be alone with you right now." I nodded and took the now fed George into my arms again. Molly knocked on the door.

"George, Alicia, we are going back to the Burrow now. Your mum and sisters are coming too. Come when you are ready."

"Okay, Molly!"

"Why aren't John and Evan going?" George spoke for the first time.

"They died in the battle." He looked shocked, obviously he didn't know. I untangled myself from his arms, stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me. He put his arm around my shoulder, mine went around his waist.

We walked like that through the passageway and back into the Hog's Head. He apparated us to the Burrow. Molly ran over and hugged us both.

"Mum, I'm going up to my room. Alicia, will you come with me?" I nodded and followed him upstairs.

"I read your book."

"This probably isn't the best time to discuss my writing a story about our no longer existent love life."

"Right, once Fred and I discussed what we wanted done for our…funerals. We decided no black and fireworks. I want to change the color of everybody's outfit to bright colors, but I'm going to need your help. I also want the headstone to say loving husband, brother, friend, and son. For the quote, 'the most wasted of all days is one without laughter.'"

"I'll do whatever you need me too. And that really fits his personality."

"I think Angelina should speak. Tell the truth."

"That's a good idea. Who else do you want to speak?"

"I'll talk. Maybe some of my siblings. I don't want Mum to have to do that. Or Dad. Will you?"

"Yes."

"And maybe Lee."

"I think that's good. Do you want me to go tell your mum?"

"No. I will, but can you come with me?" I stood up to indicate that, yes, I would go with him.

"Mum! Can we have a family meeting in the dining room?"

"Sure. I'll gather everybody." He went to a chair and sat down. I went to sit next to him, but he gave me a pleading look. I sat on his lap instead. It took a few minutes for everybody to get there, but once they had he started speaking.

"When we were still in school, Fred and I discussed what we wanted our funerals to be like. Mum, if you let people know and do the basics I can handle the part we discussed. Don't look like that, Alicia already volunteered to help. And we decided not to ask you to speak, Mum, because I don't want to put you through that. My list is Alicia, any sibling that wants to, Angelina, Lee, Katie, and I. Oh, and Angie, we think you should tell them the truth. Either now or at the funeral."

"Now's fine. I'm pregnant." You could tell that the family was shocked. "And when we found out, Fred and I eloped. We only told George and Leesh who were the witnesses." Molly started crying. She ran over and hugged her new daughter-in-law. "That's why I didn't fight."

"How far along are you?" Arthur asked.

"About three weeks." My mum interrupted the talking to ask Bill and Fleur to talk to her in private. They followed her to the living room, but returned a few minutes later. Fleur looked prettier than normal. It was like she was…glowing. Similar to the glow Angie has. Oh my god. My eyes widened and when Mum looked at me, she nodded. I got up, despite George's protests, and hugged her.

"Congratulations," I whispered in her ear. I ignored the questioning looks and sat back down.

"Since Alicia and Ellie already know we might as well tell you all. Fleur and I are going to be parents too. And she is two months along. We didn't find out until this morning."

We soon broke up until dinner and George retreated back to his room and I went for a walk. Tomorrow was Fred's funeral.

* * *

I put on my bright blue robes that I was going to wear for the ceremony today. I walked up to George's room and saw that he had put on his currently yellow ones that changed color every few seconds as well.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I can be." We walked down to the garden and sat in the front row. There was a black casket up at the front. Molly walked in and hugged us.

"What are you wearing? Go change!"

"No, Mum. It's my twin's funeral! I can wear what I want!" She backed off. Harry and Ginny, newly reunited, were the next to arrive, in black. Oh, well. I can quickly fix that. With a wave of my wand, Harry's robes were green and Ginny's were pink.

"Why are you so colorful?"

"You are just as colorful, Ginevra." Ginny looked down at her robes and gasped. "Do you want to help change everybody else? In our family? George and I have a plan for the guests, but our family can't wear black." They nodded, looking mischievous.

When the funeral began all of the Wealsey's were colorful, but they couldn't even change it back. George went up to speak first.

"Fred was my twin. I will always remember him and the jokes we always made. I won't be the only one. We always got in trouble and that's why we decided to open the Wheezes. I would like to announce that in a few weeks, I will reopen. It's going to be hard without my other half, but I will do my best to try. For my nieces/nephews. I'll miss you, Gred. I would like to tribute these fireworks to him." He waved his wand and the sky started turning colors. At the end, it rained down on the audience, changing their robes to bright colors. He sat back down and I stood up.

"I wasn't related to Fred, but I will always consider him a close friend. When I was little, I would always pull pranks on people and blame him. Because who would believe little Alicia would turn Percy's hair green for two weeks? Now, I can't, but I wish more than anything that I could again. Two years ago, I stopped being close to the Weasleys, but I still saw Fred on occasion. He was dating one of my best friends and I still saw him quite often. I consider him a brother. I'll miss you, big brother, even though you are only one day older." I threw a yellow rose on his coffin that was now orange. Angie was next.

"I love you, Fred. I won't ever get over it. Read the beginning of Leesh's book. It describes us perfectly. But why, Fred? How could you do this to me? To your family? To your baby? It's just not fair! Why did it have to be you? I'll always love you and miss you, dear husband." She threw a red rose on her husband's grave. Lee stood up.

"We were part of the Unstoppable Six at Hogwarts. And it hurts to think that now it's just five. It will never be six again because you're gone. And we can't replace family. When Alicia and George split up, it hurt you too. You thought they were perfect for each other and it hurt you to see them both hurting. They aren't back together, but they are trying to be polite. I think, without Leesh, he wouldn't get through it. Remember when we did Potter Watch? I'll miss you, Rapier." Lee threw in a handful of dandelions that Fred would've enjoyed. Katie was last as the family decided not to speak.

"You were more than a friend to me. You were a teammate, a partner in crime, and a brother. There aren't words for how much I'm going to miss you. I love you, Human Bludger. Goodbye. Have fun with the Marauders in heaven." Katie threw the last flower, a white rose and sat back down.

I apparated straight to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a Firewhiskey. A few minutes later in walked George. Great. An hour later, I was pretty drunk. I walked over to him and pushed my lips against his. He responded immediately. And then I apparated back to my apartment, still holding onto him.


	2. WHAT?

Chapter Two: The Other Funerals

I woke to an incessant tapping on my window. I stood up and instinctively wrapped a sheet around my naked body. Wait, naked? Oh my god! Last night's events came rushing back to me. I summoned some hangover potion for my pounding head. I drank one vial of the potion and left the other on the nightstand for George. That's right. I shagged George last night. Walking over to the window, I opened it and let Hallie, my mum's owl, in. I ripped open the letter and read it.

_Leesh,_

_When you and George didn't come home last night, Molly and I got worried. But we trust you and know that you can take care of him. Alicia, don't let him break your heart again. I understand that you still love him, but I also know how much he hurt you._

_Meet us at home at Noon. Our home. For your father and brother's funeral. _

_Remus and Nymphadora's are tomorrow. We expect you there._

_I recommend wearing black to theirs, but, for today, wear what you want. Evan always enjoyed the pranks you and George pulled and so did your dad. I'm thinking orange for you and blue for George. I bought them for you; pick them up at Madam Malkin's. If you don't like the color, change it._

_-Mum_

I got dressed before reluctantly poking George.

"Get up!"

"Wh-Bloody hell!"

"Dad and Evan's funerals are in two hours. We have to pick up the robes my mum bought from Madam Malkin's."

"Alicia…"

"Not now. We can't talk about what happened now. We need to get ready for the funerals! I'm going to get the robes. There's hangover potion on the nightstand. Take a shower, eat breakfast, whatever. I'll be back in a few minutes." I didn't wait for a reply; I just Diapparated. I grabbed the packages I came for, thanked Madam Malkin, and went back to my flat. I threw them in his face and stomped to my bathroom. After a quick shower, I put on my new orange robes.

The funeral was a blur of tears. Before I knew it, it was over. I went back to Nattie's for dinner with her, Mum, and Adrianne. We ate in silence.

"Mum, can I stay here with Nattie tonight? I don't want to go back to my flat."

"Sure, Alicia. Come on, Adrianne. Let's go home."

When they were gone, Natalie raised her eyebrows at me.

"Where were you last night?"

"That's why I wanted to stay. I need to talk to someone." She gave me a pointed look.

"I went to the Leaky Cauldron. I drank a lot of firewhiskey. Then George showed up. I kissed him and we Apparated back to my flat."

"You didn't!" I nodded.

"We did. And now I can hardly talk to him. I love him so much, Nattie."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, for now, I want to ignore him."

"You will have to talk to him sometime."

"I know, but I can't. Not yet."

"Well, I have an announcement too. I'm getting married."

"That's great! When?"

"The plan was to get married in a few weeks, but now that the war is over, we will probably move it back." I hugged my sister. "And of course I want you to be Matron of Honor." We talked for the rest of the night, but she didn't bring up George again. She knew it would hurt me.

We had two weeks off work. But when I got back I heard the news. They were going to make portraits of the people who died because of the war. We could talk to Fred again! There were going to be two copies. One for Hogwarts and one for a place of the loved one's choice. We were going to put Daddy's and Evan's in the house. I think Angie wanted Fred's at the Wheezes. The ministry also wanted a memorial thanking everybody who helped out in the war. The ceremony was tonight. I put on my dress robes and Apparated to Hogsmeade. I decided to put my best reporters there. I didn't tell them I was going.

"Miss Spinnet, what are you doing here?" It was Rachael.

"I was asked to come."

"Why?"

"I was in D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix."

"You fought in the war?"

"Why did you think I was in hiding most of the past year?"

"Oh. But what's D.A.?"

"Dumbledore's Army. In my 7th year, Umbridge was the teacher. Some Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws started a club to learn what she wasn't teaching us. Harry Potter was in charge."

"You know Harry Potter?"

"He was on my Quidditch team. I was Chaser. He was Seeker."

"That's so cool! Can I interview you in the article?"

"Why don't you interview Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? I don't really feel up to it. I've been ill the past couple days."

"That's fine, but can you introduce me?" I smiled my mischievous smile. And cast a sonorous charm.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE! And could you bring Hermione and Ginny?" He was red in the face as he walked over to me.

"Not funny, Leeshie!" I made a face.

"Eww, don't call me that. Anyway, this is Rachael Dare. She is one of my writers. Can she interview you three about the ceremony? I sent her to write the article and I don't want to be interviewed myself. Don't worry. I'll make sure it's accurate."

"I guess, but I don't want it to be the usual crap the Prophet writes."

"Well, half of our editors lately were working for the Ministry. Kingsley fired them and put me in charge."

"Then I agree, but I don't want anything too personal in there."

"I agree to your conditions. I'm going to go sit down." I was starting to feel queasy, so I went to sit down. Usually it passes after a few minutes.

"Are you okay? You look queasy."

"I'm fine, Angie."

"You're not. I can tell. Come on. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey." I stood up and followed my best friend to the hospital wing.

"How can I help you, dears?"

"Leesh looked queasy. I dragged her up here."

"Miss Spinnet, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Three to four days. It usually passes after a few minutes."

"Hmm…let me see." She worked in silence for almost ten minutes.

"Miss Spinnet, you are pregnant." My eyes widened.

"A-are you s-sure?" I stuttered.

"Positive. You are about two weeks along. I want you to get this potion from St. Mungos. You can get a real midwife there. And they will help you with everything else. I do have a list of the things to make sure you eat and drink and the things to avoid, but I don't have the potion. It's been years since I've had a pregnant patient."

"Thanks, Madam Promfrey."

"Alicia, you are no longer a student. Call me Poppy."

"Thanks, Poppy."

"Just make sure you go to St. Mungo's tomorrow." I agreed and left the hospital wing.

"You're pregnant?" Angelina asked the second we were out of earshot.

"Apparently."

"Who's the father? I know you well enough to know that you were probably drunk to shag anyone that wasn't George. And now maybe not even him."

"It's George. And I was drunk. The night of Fred's funeral I went to the Leaky Cauldron. He was there and an hour later we apparated back to my flat."

"Bloody hell! You have to tell him."

"I will, but not tonight. Can we go over to Natalie's for a girl's night with Katie?"

"I'll ask her. Let's go back. The ceremony is going to start soon." We walked back to the Entrance Hall.

"Can I have you attention? As some of you know, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. This memorial took days to put together, but finally, with the help of Arthur Weasley and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, a spell has been invented. This spell will engrave the names of all of the war heroes, whether they died or are still living. The portraits will be ready in the next couple of weeks. I have designated a speaker, but anyone who wants to can. Harry Potter, will you come up here?"

Harry walked towards Kingsley.

"Once a good friend of mine told me, 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.' This is true. Tom Riddle never knew love. He grew up in an orphanage and turned evil when he was older. I'm not going to go into details, but he was immortal. And because of this one man, our loved ones are gone. _Revelius maximus."_ Names started appearing on the black stone wall. No one else volunteered to speak. I walked up to the wall and saw several names. I was in the P-S section.

_Lily Potter_

_James Potter_

_Harry Potter_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Severus Snape_

_Adrianne Spinnet_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Elizabeth Spinnet_

_Evan Spinnet_

_John Spinnet_

_Natalie Spinnet_

I didn't recognize many of the other names. I walked over to Natalie.

"Nattie, can we have a girl's night at your flat tonight? I need to talk to you, Katie, Angie, and Adrianne."

"Of course. Let's head over there now. I'll ask Adrianne to stop and get food on the way. Go ahead. I'll meet you guys there in a minute." I grabbed Angelina and Katie and Apparated. I flopped down on the couch. Natalie and Adrianne appeared a few minutes later with some food and pumpkin juice.

"Okay, sis, why did you call this meeting?"

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled into the couch.

"What? I can't hear you." I lifted my head up.

"I'm pregnant!" Everybody by Angie was speechless.

"How?" Katie and Adrianne both asked.

"Angie, Nattie, will one of you explain? I don't want to have to again." Angelina did as asked and everyone came over and sat by me on the couch.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Aunt Adrianne sounds nice!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Katie, it was only two weeks ago. I found out an hour ago."

"Oh. I'm so excited!"

"Alicia, have you told him yet?"

"Natalie, I found out an hour ago. As I told you before. I'm telling him tomorrow." Without warning, Angie ran to the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears. I leaned back on the couch, suddenly queasy. I felt Katie get up to find Angelina.

"Leesh, are you okay?"

"Not really. I don't feel good." Natalie wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair. Angie walked back in.

"Sorry, Leesh. It just gets worse when I get excited."

"Its fine, Ange. I know you can't help it any more than I can." We talked for the rest of the night and all too soon, morning came.

"Natalie, do you have some ham?" She nodded and put a plate in front of me. It had eggs, toast, ham, and hash brown. She also handed me a glass of milk. I made a face.

"It's for my niece." I rolled my eyes, but drank it anyway.

"When are you going to see George?"

"After breakfast." I finished eating and walked downstairs to Diagon Alley. Natalie and I both live there. I went back to my flat to change and then walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was pretty busy, but I walked up to Verity anyway.

"Do you know where George is?"

"Mr. Weasley is in his office, Miss Spinnet." I used to see Verity when Angie and I would come see Fred. I thanked her and walked into the back.

"Can we talk?" I asked, knocking on the door. He nodded and I entered the room. I decided to just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant." His eyes widened. Then he got mad.

"Would you even have come here if you weren't? Were you just going to ignore me? If this is just some excuse to get money, it's not going to work." My hormones have been wild so I started crying and yelling at the same time.

"I would have talked to you eventually! I just needed time to process it! And besides, you could've come to me! I don't want your stupid money! I can handle myself! And the baby! I just thought you would want to know you were going to be a father!" I Disapparated before he could reply.

"Mum!"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Can we have one of those talks we used to have? With you, me, and Mummy Weasley?"

"I'll floo her." I heard a pop and both of my baby's grandmothers were here.

"Alicia, are you alright?"

"I'm pregnant." My mom and Molly were shocked. "I went to tell him and he thought I just wanted money. I started yelling back, telling him that I didn't need him, that I could handle myself. And my baby. I Disapparated before he could reply." The both walked over and hugged me.

"Who's the father?"

"I'll tell you, I promise, but can it wait?" They nodded. An owl flew in. It was George. I opened it.

_Ali, _

_I'm sorry. Can we talk about this? I know you didn't need money. I was just shocked. Come to the Wheezes as soon as you can and we'll go somewhere. It doesn't matter where._

_-George_

"Thanks for your help, but I need to go."

"Tell my son I said hello." I nodded and Disapparated to his office.

"Oh, Alicia, I'm so sorry! I'm taking the day off so we can go anywhere."

"Can we just go to my flat?" He nodded and we walked back to my flat.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to raise the baby. And if you want to be in its life, than I'm okay with that."

"I do. Alicia, when we were at school, I never planned to break up with you. Fred and I were leaving and I loved you. I went to tell you that, but you got upset and I let my temper get the best of me. When I read your book, it hurt. I actually started crying." I chose to interrupt him.

"George, I still love you. But I don't know that I can trust you right now. I'm willing to give us another try, but you have to let me go at my pace. I need to trust you before anything happens."

"I love you too, Alicia."

"Ali." I corrected. He grinned and pulled me into his arms.

"How are we going to tell people?"

"Angelina, Adrianne, Natalie, Katie, Mum, and your mum know. Don't worry, I only told the girls that you were the father. Although, I think the mums figured it out."

"Oh, well we have to tell them sometime."

"I know, but can we wait a couple of weeks? We can tell my Mum, your Mum, and Dad, but can we wait on your siblings?"

"Of course."

"I found out yesterday. Poppy Pomfrey told me. She said to go to St. Mungo's today. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to."

"I owled last night and the appointment's in ten minutes." He grabbed my hand and Disapparated. We reappeared in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. I walked over to the desk.

"Can I have your name?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

"The healer had a cancellation; you can go in now." I nodded my thanks and walked into the healer's examination room.

"Hello. You must be Alicia."

"I am. This is George Weasley."

"Take a seat. I just need to grab my wand." She waved the wand over my stomach and said a few words.

"Poppy was right. You are definitely pregnant, although you already know that. A little over two weeks along. I say February 3rd for the due date. You will be able to hear the heartbeat in your next appointment, and you will know the sex around five months."

"Thank you."

"It's my job. Here's a list of the food you shouldn't eat and the ones I recommend eating a lot of. There are also things you shouldn't do. I don't recommend using Floo powder or Apparation by yourself. Mr. Weasley, side-along is fine. This potion is to help the baby grow and it will help with morning sickness. I'll see you in a month." George grabbed my arm and Apparated. We were at my mum's house. Molly was still here.

"I think it is time they knew." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Mum, can you get Dad?" She agreed and Disapparated.

"Arthur, they know, and we think you should know too. I'm pregnant." He didn't look that surprised. "And yes, Molly you were right earlier when you figured it out." She got up and hugged us.

"I'm going to be a grandma! Again!" Mum joined in.

"So are you back together?"

"We are trying. We talked it through and all that fun stuff. And I took him with me to St. Mungo's."

"This is so exciting! Why don't you two go spend the day by yourselves? Talk about things. It doesn't matter what."

"We will. Bye, Mum!" I grabbed George's arm and we were back at my flat.

"Ali, I think we should consider living together. What if something happens? And then I can help with morning sickness and anything else you need."

"It's probably a good idea." I grabbed my stomach, feeling nauseous.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while." I walked over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. I put my head in his lap and stretched out. A few minutes later, he lay down beside me with his arm around my waist. I fell asleep to him stroking my hair with my head buried in his chest. We woke up hours later to someone bursting through my door.

"Oh. Sorry!" It was Angie.

"Its fine, Ange."

"Can we talk to you Angie?"

"Of course you can."

"I wanted you to know that, if you wanted to name your baby after Fred that it would be okay. You were his wife and the baby is his. It's only right." She burst into tears and ran over to us.

"Thank you, but I thought you wanted to name your baby after him."

"I think you should. But if you don't agree, why don't you talk to his portrait when it's put up?"

"I will. Bye!" She signed to me, _You will tell me later!_ I nodded.

"You know, she really appreciates that. I could tell she was thinking about it, but didn't want to ask. Especially when she found out that I was pregnant." I put my head on his shoulder. "Can we stay here tonight? I need tomorrow to magically pack my stuff up and then I can move into your apartment."

"Yeah, but I don't have to stay."

"I need to get used to it. Come on. I'm tired." I stood up, but my knees buckled when another wave of nausea hit me. George picked me up and carried me into my room. He set me down on my bed and made to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides I don't want to make you sleep on the couch every night. So I'm going to be in your bed every night. And we shared a bed for almost thirteen years." He agreed and lay down. On his side. This wasn't working for me. I rolled over and put my head on his chest.

"Night, George."

"Night, Ali."


	3. Telling the Family

Chapter Three: The First Trimester

I woke up in my…umm...I don't really know what he is, but I woke up in his arms. I've really missed him in the past few years. I didn't try to get up; I just snuggled back into George's chest. About an hour later, he attempted to get up, but I tightened my grip on him and said,

"No."

"Ali, we need to get up sometime."

"I don't want to!"

"What if I volunteer to make breakfast?"

"Will you bring it back to bed?"

"If you let me get up and make it."

"Okay. Go on." He came back twenty minutes later with blueberries, porridge, and two glasses of milk. I ate quickly and got back under the covers. As soon as George was done, I lifted up the blankets and told him to get in. He did as I asked and I put my arms around him again.

"Do you want to tell them today?" I mumbled.

"If you are ready, we can tell them."

"I'm ready, but can we tell them only a few at a time?"

"Sure. Who do you want first?"

"Bill and Fleur."

"We need to get dressed." I pulled on some casual robes and let him pick me up again. He Disapparated from my living room and we reappeared at Shell Cottage. I knocked on the door as George had his hands occupied holding me bridal style.

"Hello! Come on in. Fleur is in our bedroom. Morning sickness has been acting up." George followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom. He set me down on the bed with Fleur.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"We need to tell you something. The night of Fred's funeral, we both got a bit smashed. I guess what I'm trying to say is George got me pregnant."

"That's not blunt at all, Ali." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thees ees very exciting!" I hugged Fleur.

"Thanks!"

"Bill, shoo. I need to speak to Aleesha."

"George, go talk about manly things with your brother."

"How have you been feeling Fleur?"

"Eet 'az been teerible! I feel so_ malade_!" I understood what she said. I took French after Hogwarts. Just a hobby.

"I know what you mean. It comes and goes, but if I don't sit down, I feel like I'm going to get sick. I haven't vomited yet, luckily. When Angie did a few days ago, I had to close my eyes and cover my ears."

"I 'ave been unable to stand."

"Can you keep this a secret for now? I haven't told everybody and I need a few days."

"Oui."

"Thanks, Fleur."

"When it ees time, we need to go shopping!"

"I'd love to."

"Bill!" He raced up the stairs.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oui, mon amour. Ils doivent être ensemble." I blushed. She said, 'Yes, my love. They need to be together.'

"Au revoir!"

"Au revoir, Aleesha!" George and I Disapparated.

"Where are we?"

"Romania. I figured you would want to tell Charlie alone before telling everybody else together."

We quickly told Charlie, who was ecstatic. Then we headed to the Burrow.

"I'm hungry. It's worse when I'm hungry." I whispered in his ear.

"Come on. Mum will have food. Can I just blurt it out?"

"I guess. It will be kind of funny." I grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen. The entire family was in there. Perfect.

"Mum, do you have any food? Alicia says the morning sickness is worse when she's hungry." Everybody, but Bill and Fleur (who came for lunch.), Mum, Dad, my family, and Angelina was shocked.

"I agree!" Angie spoke up.

"Je suis d'accord." Fleur's French said what Angelina's English did.

"Merci beaucoup!" I signed _Thank you very much_ to Angie who can't speak French.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"About two and a half weeks."

"George is the father?"

"Yes. Stop with the stupid questions, Ronald." He looked scared. Probably because I was glaring. And he has had too much experience with Fleur being angry.

"Time for our girl talk!" My mum said as she and Molly walked in. Molly handed me a plate of food to eat while we were talking.

"All females in the living room! Bill, you help Fleur. I think Leesh and Angelina can get there themselves." George grabbed my arm anyway and took me to sit on one of three couches. He kissed my forehead and walked back into the kitchen. Angelina sat next to me and Ginny sat on the other side.

"What's it like being pregnant?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas, Hermione. It's not very fun. My stomach has been twisting and turning for almost a week."

"It may not seem like it now, but it will be worth it." My mom said, grinning. It looks like somebody is excited to be a grandmum.

"I feel _énorme," _Fleur added, gesturing her chest. I don't feel good. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to let it pass.

"Leesh, are you okay?" I opened my mouth to respond. Bad idea. I stood up and ran to the closest bathroom. With a second to spare, I vomited. Hands reached around my face and pulled my hair back. George whispered soothing words in my ear. He must've heard me come upstairs and followed. He's so sweet. When I was finished, I turned to face him. My emotions got the best of my and I buried my face in his chest as I cried. A few minutes later, my mum knocked on the door.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"She's fine, Ellie. We can handle it."

"Thanks, George. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." At this point, I had calmed down considerably.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ali. If you ever need me to do anything, get you anything, or just be here, let me know. I'm here for a reason."

"I know, Georgie. I just feel bad. I'm sick and emotional. And I can't make up my mind on whether I'm too warm or too cold. And I'm happy. It feels wrong. Being happy at a time like this when I feel like everything should be sad. We just lost a portion of our lives. Friends and family, gone forever."

"I'm here to help. You can come to me with anything. And I think that they want us to move on, to be happy again. We mourned and we shouldn't dwell. Besides, without it, we wouldn't be talking and our baby wouldn't be on the way." I smiled a watery smile.

"You always knew how to make me feel better." I stood and cast a simple scorgify spell on my mouth to get rid of the taste. "Can we go back downstairs? And will you stay with me this time?" He nodded. When we got back to the living room, he flopped down on the empty couch. I lay on top of him, my hand on my stomach.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much better."

"Why are you laying on my brother?"

"We are friends! Well, actually it's really complicated. But currently we are friends. And we will be until I say otherwise. Plus, he got me pregnant. And I love him."

"I love you too, Ali," he whispered in my ear. I kissed him, for the first time in two years. When I looked up, a few minutes later, the room was empty. George realized this when I did and chuckled.

"Can we go to my flat and pack? I want to go home." At his approving nod, I stood up and pulled him with me.

"Mum, we are leaving!" He called into the kitchen. Without waiting for a reply, he apparated us to my flat in Diagon Alley. A quick spell was cast to pack up all my stuff and I Vanished it to George's. We then walked over there.

"Why don't you go lay down in the bedroom? I'll unpack and then cook dinner. And by cook, I mean owl my Mum."

"Thanks, but will you join me when you are done? I just got you back and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Give me forty-five minutes."

"No more?"

"Ali, go rest. I'll handle it and join you soon."

"I'm going! No need to have a bloody panic attack." I walked into the bedroom and took my nap. I woke up two hours later in George's arms. I poked him.

"George!" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any food?"

"Not currently. I'll owl Mum."

"I can. Go back to sleep."

_Molly,_

_George doesn't have food. Do you mind sending some over? _

_Love,_

_Alicia_

I got my reply within a half hour. There was a package attached.

_Alicia,_

_I sent along a few pieces of cake. If you want dinner, let me know. You are always welcome here, but I figure you and George will want to settle in tonight. I'll send dinner later with instructions on how to heat it up. Come visit soon! I'd love to see you and my son. Take care of yourself. Lots of rest and fluids will help with the nausea. Always eat meals and the occasional snack. Even if you don't have an appetite. It is good for my grandbaby. _

_Mama Weasley_

_Molly,_

_Thanks for the advice and the food. Tonight, we just want to stay home, but I'll ask George about dinner tomorrow. If it isn't possible, I will let you know of a more convenient time later this week. I have work tomorrow and so does George, but let us know if you want us to come over, for any reason._

_Love,_

_Leesh_

As soon as I was done typing my reply I opened the box. Inside was around six pieces of chocolate cake. I put four on a plate and went back into the bedroom. I sat down on our bed and started eating.

"George! Mum sent cake!"

"My mum or your mum? No offense, but your mum isn't a great cook."

"I agree. It was your mum." I handed him the extra fork. "She wants us to come for dinner sometime. I told her not tonight, we needed to settle in, but she's sending food. I said maybe tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you first." He looked surprised.

"Okay with me." I grinned.

"We need food. I can cook and I don't want to have to go to the Burrow every day."

"We can go tomorrow night, if you want. I don't have breakfast food, but we can get up early and go out."

"I'd like that," I replied with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"About four," I answered, looking at the gold watch in the pocket of my robes.

"When's Mum sending food?"

"Around six."

"We probably shouldn't eat much. We won't be hungry." I pouted.

"You can have cake later." I still pouted.

"Fine. Finish your piece, but no more." I grinned.

"I always win when I use that face. There's no getting around it."

"Ali, what are we going to do about the baby?" He asked, instantly growing serious.

"Well, we already decided to raise her and we are trying on our relationship."

"I know that, but what about marriage? Are we going to get married?"

"I plan to marry you someday, but I want it to be because we want to, not because we are having a baby."

"I agree with that. We won't get married until we are both ready. And what's with the she?"

"I don't want to call our baby 'it.' And I think it will be a girl."

"It's a boy!"

"I disagree."

"I bet you ten galleons that it's a boy!"

"I'm in. _She's _a girl." He smiled.

"Any name ideas?"

"I like Chase for a boy."

"I like that too. Evan?"

"No. Nattie was closer to him. I want her to have the option if she wants it."

"What about Anna?"

"I think it's pretty. Anna Weasley."

"I'll go get parchment. We should write these down." He came back within thirty seconds and had a roll of parchment and a quill with ink. He handed them to me. I wrote,

_Anna_

"Middle name?"

"Ophelia?"

"I love it!"

_Anna Ophelia Weasley_

_Chase_

"Matthew?" I asked. He nodded.

_Chase Matthew Weasley_

"What do you think about Adrianne?"

"I like it. Adrianne Nicole? Ari for short?"

"That's really pretty, George."

_Adrianne Nicole Weasley (Ari)_

"Any more ideas?"

"Nope."

"We have two girl's names and a boy's. I think that's good for now." He started to say something in response, but I cut him off with my lips. It had just started to get heated when an owl tapped on the window.


	4. Super Importantness

I'm so so sorry! I've made an executive decision. I'm going to write, a lot. And then, when I have at least three or four chapters of each story, I will post them. On most of them, I'll probably wait until I write the entire thing. It will be slow and require patience, school is hard! But I'm trying! I'll write as inspiration hits. Feel free to PM me and try to inspire me. Random song lyrics, talking about books, and just some positive comments on stories would be awesome!

Also, I've started a book. It's taking up a lot of my time. I kind of feel like I'm cheating on it when I write other things.

It's been over sixty days since I've posted anything on any story but _Different From This Hell I'm Living. _Unfortunately, as that one is oneshots, it will be updated as soon as I get a chapter done.


	5. Trailer

Hey, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I have something IMPORTANT to tell you.

Check out this:

http:/alyxandraharvey(DOT)com/drake-chronicles-contest/comment-page-2/#comment-6222

It's the trailer for Alyxandra Harvey's Hearts at Stake

PS: If you haven't read these books, you need to!


End file.
